CEMBURU!
by Chiha YaFuu
Summary: Saat melihatnya bersama orang lain dan ia tersenyum bersama orang itu, sukses membuatnya kesal! / "Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian" / Yato X Hiyori / Yukine X Hiyori / Semi-canon / RnR pls :)


**CEMBURU!**

**By Chiha Asakura**

Noragami © Adachitoka

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

**Warning:** Typo(s)—maybe / OOC—maybe / Semi-canon / Cover isn't mine /

Yato X Hiyori, Yukine X Hiyori

**# YATORI #**

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

Pengangguran?

Bukan!

Pemuda bermata biru indah itu hanya belum mendapatkan panggilan kerjanya hari itu. Sebenarnya itu sudah biasa, sangat biasa malah.

Bosan.

Pemuda itu berguling mendekati dua orang yang sedang asyik di tengah kamar lantai dua milik Kofuku. Ia menatap nanar kedua orang itu dan diacuhkan. Lagi.

"Kalau bentuk segitiganya begini, kita akan pakai rumus yang mana?" tanya bocah berambut kuning sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar segitiga pada buku yang dipegangnya.

"Kalau itu kita harus cari tinggi segitiganya dulu dengan menggunakan rumus **pythagoras**," jawab seorang gadis di depannya.

"Kalau begitu rumusnya sama de—"

"Oy! Berhenti belajar, ayo kita main sesuatu. Aku sudah sangat bosan!"

"Berisik!"

"Aku bosan. Aku bosan. Aku bosan. Aku bosan. Aku akan mati bosan!"

"Mati saja sana! Dasar dewa miskin!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Si dewa akhirnya marah. Ia mengambil buku yang sedang dipegang bocah berambut kuning itu.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Buang!"

"Ja—"

Tepat sebelum Yato melempar buku itu keluar jendela dan teriakan Yukine selesai, satu-satunya gadis di tempat itu mengambil buku di tangan Yato dengan gesit.

"Hi-hiyori?"

"Jangan begitu Yato!" ucap sang gadis. Yato kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mundur ke pojok ruangan.

Ah. Ngambek. Lagi.

Hiyori dan Yukine menghela napas. Mereka melanjutkan sesi belajar mereka dan mengacuhkan makhluk di pojok ruangan itu.

Sesekali Yato melirik dua orang yang sedang asyik bicara itu. Matanya menangkap guratan merah tipis di wajah Yukine saat Hiyori mencoba membersihkan pipi kanannya yang tergores pulpen. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah masam.

Ia mulai mengutak-ngatik ponselnya dan membuka akun twitternya. Segera saja ia cek **mention**, berharap Hiyori membalas **mention**nya tadi malam. Tapi ternyata tidak ada sama sekali. Ia membuka profil Hiyori dan melihat **tweet** baru gadis itu adalah dua jam yang lalu—sebelum Hiyori sampai di kediaman Kofuku. Lagi-lagi Hiyori tidak membalas **mention**nya.

Sekali lagi ia melirik Yukine dan Hiyori. Wajah **shinki**nya itu masih mengeluarkan semburat merah sambil menatap Hiyori yang sedang asyik menjelaskan rumus matematika. Yato mendengus. Ia tahu kalau **shinki**nya menaruh perhatian lebih pada Hiyori, bahkan sejak awal mereka bertemu.

Saat Yato ingin kembali memainkan ponselnya tiba-tiba Kofuku masuk dan langsung memeluknya.

"Yato**-chaan~** maukah kau membantuku? Daikoku sedang pergi belanja. Aku mohon~" kata Kofuku sambil bergelayutan di lengan Yato.

"Tentu saja! Aku bosan di sini!" kata Yato sambil berdiri. Kofuku loncat kegirangan dan kembali memeluk lengan Yato. Mereka keluar dari kamar itu dengan Kofuku yang masih setia bergelayutan pada Yato.

Hiyori menatap kepergian mereka berdua. Ia sempat melihat wajah Yato yang tersenyum pada Kofuku. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal. Hiyori berbalik dan kembali menatap deretan angka pada buku yang dipegangnya dengan tidak fokus. Yukine yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hiyori hanya bisa mendesah pelan.

Yukine tahu kenapa Hiyori cemberut.

Ia sangat tahu.

.

.

.

"Hiyori~" teriak seorang pemuda tampan dengan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Hiyori.

"Ya-yato? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku dewa, ingat?" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hiyori.

"Lalu mau apa kau di sini? Jangan bilang ingin bikin ribut lagi," ucap Hiyori sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku mau sekolah," kata Yato sambil nyengir lebar.

"Hah?"

"Nah ayo antarkan aku ke kelasmu," Yato menarik tangan Hiyori dengan riang. Hiyori dapat mendengar komentar orang-orang yang melihatnya berjalan dengan Yato.

"Hey itu siapa? Tampan juga."

"Murid pindahan?"

"Lihat wajahnya! Tampan sekali!"

"Orang itu berjalan dengan Hiyori."

"Pacarnya?"

**Blush!**

Hiyori memerah mendengar komentar-komentar disepanjang jalannya dengan Yato. Pacaran dengan Yato?

.

Yato diperkenalkan sebagai murid pindahan dari luar kota. Setahu Hiyori kursi di sampingnya sudah diisi orang lain tapi entah kenapa hari itu kosong dan Yato yang sekarang duduk di kursi itu. Saat Hiyori menatapnya, Yato hanya membalasnya dengan kedipan mata. Oh kekuatan dewa.

.

Jam olahraga sedang berlangsung. Lagi-lagi Yato menarik perhatian banyak orang dengan kemampuannya dalam memainkan bola. Sebelumnya Yato sukses menarik perhatian semua orang dalam kelas kimia. Hiyori tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan Yato ahli dalam kimia?

"Hiyori, pacarmu keren sekali!" kata salah seorang gadis—teman sekelasnya.

"E-eh Yato bukan—"

"Hiyori!" teriak Yato dari tengah lapangan bola. "Ayo main denganku," tambahnya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sudahlah, pacarmu sudah memanggil tuh," kata salah seorang teman Hiyori yang lain sambil mendorong Hiyori ke tengah lapangan bola.

Hiyori merona. Ia menatap Yato yang berdiri di bawah sinar matahari. Bohong kalau ada yang bilang Yato tidak tampan! Hiyori semakin merona saat Yato tersenyum padanya. **Kami-sama**... **Gami **ini tampan sekali!

.

Kali ini mereka sedang istirahat makan siang. Yato dari awal memang selalu menempel pada Hiyori. Pun kali ini, makhluk bermata biru itu duduk di samping Hiyori sambil menikmati menu makan siang kantin mereka. Yato melahap roti selai kacangnya dengan riang.

"Yato**-san** terima kasih atas yang tadi ya," kata seorang gadis sambil tersipu malu.

"Ah, bukan masalah," jawab Yato sambil nyengir. Hiyori memandangi gadis yang masih tersipu—ralat merona hebat itu. Hiyori mendengus kasar lalu melahap ayam di atas piringnya. Tidak lama setelah itu kembali dua orang gadis datang dan berterima kasih pada Yato karena pemuda itu telah membantu mereka—entah membantu dalam hal apa. Hiyori kesal melihat wajah tersipu gadis-gadis itu. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Lalu tiba-tiba...

"Iki**-san**, berkat catatanmu aku menjadi lebih paham dengan pelajaran itu. Terima kasih dan ini catatanmu aku kembalikan," kata seorang pemuda sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau itu bisa membantumu," balas Hiyori sambil tersenyum dan sukses membuat pemuda yang menyerahkan buku itu merona. Nah, sekarang pemuda bermata biru itu yang mendengus kasar lalu menggigit rotinya dengan beringas.

"Yato pelan-pelan makannya nanti kau—"

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

"—tersedak." Hiyori yang melihat Yato tersedak segera mengambilkannya air dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang Yato. "Makanya kalau makan pelan-pelan."

"Hiyori..." kata Yato sambil memegang tangan Hiyori.

"I-iya?"

"Aku..."

**Bletak!**

"**Ittai...** Yukine apa maumu?" teriak Yato pada bocah berambut kuning yang telah memukul kepalanya.

"Kau yang apa? Kenapa kau ada di sekolah Hiyori? Mau bikin onar lagi hah?"

"Aku tidak bikin onar!"

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Cukup!" sekarang gadis penggemar gulat yang berteriak. Para pemuda itu langsung terdiam. Hiyori menatap murka kedua makhluk di depannya kemudian menghela napas. Ia kemudian duduk dan memakan rotinya.

"Ayo pulang Yato."

Yato menatap Hiyori sebentar, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan mengikuti Yukine. Hiyori menatap rotinya sambil cemberut.

.

Sejujurnya ia kesal karena tidak bisa mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Yato. Salahkan Yukine untuk itu.

.

.

.

"Hiyori."

"Ya? Ada apa Yukine?"

"Kau lihat di mana si dewa miskin itu?"

"Yato? Aku tidak tahu."

"Kemana ya dia seharian ini."

"Bagus 'kan? Jadi kita bisa belajar tanpa ada yang mengganggu."

"I-iya juga ya." Yukine tersenyum dan mengambil pulpennya. Mereka kembali belajar bersama.

**Yato, kau ada di mana?** —batin Hiyori.

.

"Argh susah sekali!"

"Ayolah, kau pasti bisa Yukine," ucap Hiyori sambil tersenyum. Yukine hanya bisa merona melihat senyum Hiyori.

"Hmm... Hiyori..."

"Iya?"

"Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan meninggalkan kami."

**DEG**. Hiyori tersentak karena perkataan Yukine. "Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian berdua!"

"Tentu saja kau akan meninggalkan kami, kita berbeda Hiyori. Kau akan bertambah tua dan menikah. Sedangkan kami tidak akan berubah."

"..."

"Sampai saat itu tiba, bisakah kita—"

"Bisa!"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan selalu bersama kalian! Aku tidak peduli walaupun aku akan bertambah tua. Aku akan selalu bersama kalian!" kata Hiyori sambil memegangi tangan Yukine.

"Hi-hiyori..."

"Aku... aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian. Aku janji," Hiyori mengatakannya sambil terisak.

"Terima kasih Hiyori," Yukine tersenyum sambil mengusap wajah Hiyori.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Hiyori baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Ia keasyikan mengajari Yukine sampai hari sudah malam. Hiyori tahu sepertinya orang tuanya juga belum pulang. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Hiyori terkejut karena menemukan Yato yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjangnya. "Jadi kau ada di sini. Masuk dari mana sih? Padahal Yukine mencarimu seharian... Hey.. Yato!" Hiyori mengguncang tubuh Yato tapi pemuda tampan itu tidak bangun juga. Hiyori tertegun mencium wangi tubuh Yato. Ia suka, ia suka sekali wangi tubuh Yato. Tanpa sadar Hiyori mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yato. Hiyori menyentuh rambut Yato dan menciumnya sambil memejamkan mata menyesapi aroma Yato.

"Yato... kau harum sekali..."

"Nggh..."

Hiyori tersentak kaget mendengar suara Yato. Ia segera melepaskan tangannya dan membuat jarak dengan Yato.

"Hiyori, kau sudah pulang?"

"Ka-kau kenapa bisa tidur di kamarku?"

"Aku menunggumu, karena capek jadi tertidur. Maaf ya..." kata Yato sambil cengengesan.

"Menungguku untuk apa?"

"Aku... aku hanya kangen padamu." Yato mengatakannya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**Blush!**

Hiyori langsung merona dan mulai salah tingkah. "Ka-kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Hmm... Hiyori..."

"I-iya?"

"Aku mulai berpikir untuk memutuskan hubungan kita."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Hiyori tegas.

"Dengarkan aku Hiyori, kau seharusnya tidak bersama kami. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu karena terus bersama kami."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau tak usah khawatir."

"Aku tidak bisa selalu menjamin keselamatanmu. Aku tahu kau kuat tapi **ayakashi** yang jauh lebih kuat di luar sana juga banyak."

**Brukk..**

Hiyori menubruk tubuh Yato dan memeluknya erat. "Aku tidak peduli!" Hiyori mulai terisak.

"Hiyori..."

"Ada apa dengan kalian hari ini?"

"Kalian?"

"Tadi Yukine juga membicarakan hal yang sama... aku sungguh tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian." Hiyori semakin terisak dan mempererat pelukannya pada Yato.

Yato terdiam. Pantas saja tadi sore ia merasakan sedikit sakit rupanya Yukine sedang bersedih. Dan itu karena Hiyori. **Shinki**nya sepertinya benar-benar menyukai Hiyori. Menghela napas, Yato pun balik memeluk Hiyori.

"Hiyori aku—"

"Yato aku suka padamu."

"Eh?"

"Jangan buat aku mengulanginya bodoh!" kata Hiyori melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Yato lekat-lekat.

"Ka-kau..."

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku... Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu"

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama. Sampai pada akhirnya Yato tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hiyori sampai dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Kau kucing nakal Hiyori."

**Blush!**

"Bisakah aku pegang kata-katamu? Karena aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi setelah ini," sambung Yato.

"I-iya!" Hiyori merona hebat, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aku... juga suka padamu Hiyori."

**CUP~**

Yato mengecup singkat bibir Hiyori dan lalu menyeringai. "Sekarang, kau resmi pacarku! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan cowok manapun atau aku akan memutuskan **ikatan**mu dengan mereka."

"U-um!" Hiyori hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia masih terlalu malu atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya dan Yato. "Kau juga! Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan cewek manapun!"

"Hmm.. kalau itu sih aku tidak janji hehehe."

"Yato!" Hiyori melempari Yato dengan bantal gulingnya.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

.

"Yato jangan menempel terus, tidak enak dilihat yang lain."

"Kenapa? Aku 'kan pacarmu."

"I-iya tapi... Ah! Lagipula kenapa kau ke sekolahku lagi?"

"Aku bosan! Aku mau terus bersamamu.."

"Pergi cari kerja sana!"

**Buagghh!**

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

.

a/n: Azz~ tamat dengan gaje nya XD

Fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, semoga suka ^_^

Ayo ramaikan fanfic Noragami :D

Please give me a review for this fanfic.. Thank you :)

**~Banjarmasin, 29 Agustus 2014~**

**~Chiha Asakura~**


End file.
